


恋爱模拟（全）

by YOUBEMYALICE



Category: doubleB - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUBEMYALICE/pseuds/YOUBEMYALICE
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	恋爱模拟（全）

恋爱模拟

1  
国王游戏金知元愿赌服输，答应做一个礼拜金韩彬的女朋友。

“一个礼拜不会太长了吗？韩彬，”金知元一转身就开始耍赖，“我们就到礼拜五为止吧？韩彬尼？”

金韩彬脱了上衣窝在床上翻着诗集。  
“不要，比起哥做我女朋友，我更讨厌蹦极”  
“没人会发现的”金知元心虚的悄悄把门掩上。  
“现在已经周三了，你以为其他人都瞎吗”  
“可是……”  
“别废话了，女朋友，快来陪我睡觉”

金韩彬关了床头的落地台灯，整个屋子只剩月球灯发出让人昏昏欲睡的暖橙色。

“这么快就开始吗？一点心理准备都没有”金知元尴尬的不知道进退。  
“快点过来”金韩彬用三分哄骗三分撒娇四分命令的语气召唤着，不容拒绝。

“知元呐，没有维尼能睡着吗？”  
金韩彬低沉的声音贴着耳朵，气温滚烫。金知元不自觉的打了个颤。  
“你闭嘴我就能睡着”嘴却硬的很。  
金韩彬不以为然，伸出手臂把金知元圈进怀里。眼睛一闭，“晚安，女朋友”

这一夜金知元竟然睡的很好一个梦也没做。

第二天金韩彬想尽办法拖着不让金知元起床，一起陪他过🇺🇸时间。金知元无奈的玩了几轮游戏，觉得脑袋沉沉的又睡着了。

金韩彬睡醒了，盯着旁边像婴儿一样熟睡的脸，拿手指戳了戳，感叹皮肤真是好。干脆把整个手掌附上去，拇指试探着勾勒金知元水润的嘴唇。

好奇参杂着故意，金韩彬没忍住把手指探进了那张微微张开的小嘴，撬开门牙触摸到湿热的舌尖。金韩彬这才发现自己正做着非常奇怪的事情。

金知元还睡的很香，金韩彬把手指抽出来，转去捏脸颊，用力的揪起来掐了几下。“知元，起床”  
“嗯……”金知元蠕动着想要挣脱，睫毛轻轻颤抖着，眼睛睁开一条细缝。

金韩彬正含情脉脉的看着自己。错觉下一秒就会被献上一个早安吻。  
金知元自己都没发现的下意识嘟了嘟嘴。

“想和我啵啵吗？”金韩彬眼带笑意。  
“你别过来！”金知元努力保持冷静，心跳却加速了。  
“和女友共度一晚，醒来不能拥有一个早安吻吗？”  
“你…我…不行…”金知元慌乱到无法措辞。

金韩彬喜欢极了此时害羞又无助的金知元。坏心的凑上去快速亲了一口。  
“哥快点进入状态，和我享受几天谈恋爱的感觉吧，并不坏不是吗？”  
金知元光速变红的脸，和鼓点般震动的心跳停在原地，那句“并不坏”好像魔法咒语，打开了一扇奇妙的大门。

2  
金知元其实很擅长演什么像什么，并且还能乐在其中。  
比如现在被要求穿女装，芭熙小姐的灵魂又自然的流露出来。  
虽然是平胸而且全身硬邦邦的肌肉块，金知元照着镜子还是觉得自己美极了。

“女朋友，今天去哪约会？”金韩彬穿了一身浅色牛仔套装，背了个书包准备带他的小姐姐出门。  
“没想好”  
金韩彬站在一边上下打量金知元，这哥女装还真是秀色可餐。  
“裙子也太短了吧！换一条”金韩彬看着只盖过大腿根的裙摆，觉得连自己都忍不住想些乱七八糟的，这样出去了还得了。  
“别出门了，被认出来怎么解释？”金知元索性脱了外套，只穿透着光的丝质衬衫和短裙在屋子里到处晃荡。  
金韩彬觉得自己像在家养了一只猫，特别性感的那种。

两个人窝在沙发里，看着电影金知元吃着爆米花。  
“情侣约会都要干什么？”金韩彬抓了一把爆米花塞进嘴里，漏了一颗掉在身上。  
“看电影吃饭…上”床字硬是憋了回去，这绝对不是他们要做的。  
“哦”  
金知元有点尴尬，憋了一眼，把掉在金韩彬裤子上的爆米花捡起来吃了。  
“你在诱惑我吗？”金韩彬抓住金知元的手腕，眼睛里意味不明。  
“啊？”  
“裙子这么短，领口也敞这么大”  
“我诱惑你什么？你能吃了我？”  
金韩彬听了起身一把把金知元推到沙发靠背上，膝盖一顶卡进金知元两腿之间。  
被迫分开了腿的金知元感到下身凉凉的，风毫无阻碍的钻进来，吹的人空空荡荡。  
“你要干嘛！”金知元今天第二次焦虑到恐慌。  
“做谈恋爱该做的事啊”没有想象中的强烈反抗，金韩彬得寸进尺把膝盖顶入的更深，就差一点碰上金知元的要害。  
“流氓，想什么啊！”金知元不知道为什么脸烧的厉害，腿也忍不住想发抖。  
“你是我女朋友，你说我想什么？”金韩彬犹豫着要不要逗一逗这哥。  
“你别碰我！”金知元眼神凶狠发出警告。  
金韩彬悻悻的收了手，心想一个礼拜还长着呢。

3  
两天过去金知元已经能厚着脸皮叫欧巴了。  
“欧巴，我要吃芝士披萨”  
“欧巴，给我拿瓶饮料”  
“欧巴，马杀鸡”  
金知元沙哑的颤音听的金韩彬起鸡皮疙瘩，但还是心甘情愿的满足自己女朋友的一切要求，盲目得很。

金知元觉得对平日里凶神恶煞的🐯队长呼来喝去的感觉确实很爽，不知不觉就陷入了这种奇妙的享受。金韩彬对女友无微不至的照顾和恰到好处的男友力在金知元这里也很受用。  
只要没有过分肢体接触，金知元很乐意天天做金韩彬的女朋友。

“欧巴，cheese”  
金韩彬没反应过来下意识要去冰箱找芝士，看到金知元拿着手机靠过来才知道是要自拍。  
金韩彬造型还没摆好，就听咔嚓咔嚓两下金知元已经拍完了，而且看都不看就准备把手机收起来。

“你给我看看”金韩彬伸长了脖子想要看一眼已经暗下去的屏幕。  
金知元想也没想把手机塞了过去。  
“这拍的也太过分了吧”金韩彬划了两下，照片都是糊的，糊到只有两个轮廓，眼睛鼻子都跟放烟花似的拖着影子飞了老远。  
“你是不是不想让别人认出来是我们”看了几遍金韩彬还是不敢相信金知元的自拍水平。

“那你拍一个”金知元撇撇嘴，不是太高兴。  
“你靠近一点”金韩彬伸手搂住金知元的肩膀，脑袋贴上去，举起手机调了调角度按下快门。  
照片是清晰的，但是鼻孔朝天双下巴一副要满出屏幕的架势。  
金知元用眼神无声的嘲笑，半斤八两。

金韩彬不服气，他只是角度没掌握好，比延时摄像机的某人还是好出了一大截。  
于是他强制拽着金知元说我们再来。

4  
不知不觉到了游戏结束的前一天，金韩彬突然有点懊恼自己还什么都没做呢，最后一天怎么也得和金知元做点快乐的事。

偏偏今天又是一整天的杂志拍摄，化妆的时候金韩彬一直透过镜子盯着坐在沙发上玩手机的金知元。金韩彬心里想着今晚怎么吃兔子，狩猎般的眼神把烤地瓜姐姐吓得不轻。

金知元被叫去换衣服，自己脱了上衣乖乖站着。金韩彬恨不得把头扭过去直接盯着看，从背后的纹身顺着腰窝延伸进松松垮垮搭着的牛仔裤，脑袋里危险的想法被及时踩了刹车，再看下去金韩彬可能会控制不住当场耍流氓。

…  
5  
看了金韩彬发来的暗示性短信，金知元有些慌张，他说的是那个意思吧？是要和我做点那什么吧？怎么办？  
金知元为了让自己冷静下来跑到冰箱前猛灌了两口威士忌，接着又喝了一杯，直到脑袋有了微醺的感觉，不用想太多剩下的交给身体本能就可以了。

金韩彬稍作整理在房间点上香薰，故意调高加湿器的强度，下楼把已经软绵绵的金知元带来过来，门自然是要锁好的。

金知元宽大的T恤下面是一条破破烂烂的牛仔短裤，没记错的话屁股下面也开了洞。金知元把脚上的拖鞋甩到一边，赤脚踩在温暖的地板上，眼睛望向金韩彬，像是在问接下去呢？

金韩彬犹豫过直接扑上去会不会显得太没情调，直到金知元眼神飘忽的落在自己嘴唇上，问了一句，不做吗？  
金韩彬瞬间什么也不想管了，把金知元拉进怀里，试探性的亲了一下，金知元很乖的搂上金韩彬的腰，把嘴唇送了过去。

两个人半躺在沙发上接吻，金韩彬吮吸着金知元舌头上残留的威士忌，觉得脑袋晕乎乎的，光是接吻就足矣让金韩彬有了反应。他想知道金知元是不是和他一样，伸手覆上了金知元两腿之间。金知元被突然的触碰惊的颤抖了一下，喉咙却不自觉的发出舒服的感叹。

“哥也有感觉了呢”金韩彬松开舔咬着的嘴唇，和金知元对视，手却更加放肆的揉捏起来。金知元因为下身涌上来的快感无法控制的让情欲染红了眼角，半张着嘴漏出混乱的喘息和呻吟。

牛仔裤已经快包不住完全勃起的性器，金知元咽着口水不由自主的小幅度扭着腰。金韩彬也好不到哪去，虽然穿着运动裤不明显，但下身已经是完全爆发的状态，金韩彬觉得自己好久都没有这么硬过了。

“韩…韩彬”金知元一脸难耐的抬眼祈求着，金韩彬眼神一暗，手探进牛仔裤上靠近前端的破洞，一使劲扯开了一个深深的裂口。金知元被惊到说不出话，自己“男朋友”这么狂野的吗？金韩彬撕开了兔子的裤子后越发兴奋，黑色的四角内裤半隐半现，又白又嫩的大腿大片裸露出来，金韩彬把手伸进去抚摸了一会儿大腿根，接着向上隔着内裤揉弄挺立的欲望。

金知元被弄的很爽，顶端湿了一片，但是这样好像还是没法高潮，金知元一边红着脸一边抓住金韩彬上下抚摸的手开口“裤子…脱了”。  
“哥想我直接碰吗？没关系吗？”金韩彬明知道金知元已经陷入情欲无法自拔还是想逗逗他。  
“嗯…快！”金知元有些着急的把金韩彬的手带到自己腰上。  
“哥想要就自己脱”金韩彬故意在腰侧抚摸着就是不往下帮他脱掉形同虚设的裤子。  
金知元只好自己手忙脚乱的解扣子，发现解不开，一脸委屈地抬头寻求解救。  
“哥想要什么？”金韩彬的手已经把T恤掀到了胸口，顺着胸腺划着指尖，来到乳头打转。  
“我…想要…韩彬”金知元咬了咬嘴唇，想忍住不要发出娇喘，但好像没什么用，只要一开口让人害羞的呻吟就会漏出来。  
“好，会满足哥的”金韩彬终于不再逗他，很快把金知元脱个精光，再忍下去对他们都不好。

两人躺在更宽敞的床上，一边接吻一边互相抚弄着。  
握住金知元下身的手越来越快，就着顶端溢出来的液体上下撸动着发出交媾一般的水声。金知元因为濒临高潮全身颤抖着，喘息变得急促甚至不能好好的继续接吻，帮助着金韩彬的手也只是停在前端没有力气继续撸动。  
“哥也摸摸我的，嗯？”金韩彬不满的咬上金知元的喉结，终于激得兔子射了出来。

“哥怎么一个人先射了？”金韩彬嘴上埋怨着，却低头温柔的吻着金知元还沉浸在高潮中诱人的脸，手安抚性的托着囊袋，指尖感受到筋挛连带着收缩中的后穴。金知元任由那双觊觎自己很久的手到处游走，时隔许久的纵欲让他无法思考。

“哥得帮我”金韩彬把下体抵在金知元身后，欲望堆积让性器变得坚硬滚烫。  
金知元有点害怕，那么粗的东西是要进到自己身体里吗？还要，还要不停的进进出出，会是什么感觉？  
好奇一点点战胜了恐惧，加上金韩彬在耳边撩人的怂恿，金知元稀里糊涂的就敞开了双腿。

好在前戏做的相当充足，金韩彬的性器裹着厚厚的润滑液插进来，金知元只是觉得酸胀并没有太大的不适。然而金韩彬却被温热紧致的后穴绞的快疯了，今天的第一次在进入后没多久就射到了金知元身体里。

后穴满满的精液肠液润滑混合在一起，使得金韩彬进出的很顺畅，他试着从后面顶进去，观察着金知元的反应，在某个角度插到最深时，金知元反应强烈的颤抖起来，金韩彬愉快的对着那里猛烈进攻，得到的是金知元无法扼制的放浪呻吟。  
“这是…啊啊…什么！”金知元仰起头不可置信自己身体发生的变化，为什么会这样，为什么这么爽？  
“哥等会儿会更爽的”金韩彬亲吻着金知元的脖子，抽插的速度放慢了一点，每一下都重重的顶到，金知元更清晰的感觉到那种异样的快感。  
“韩…彬…再…快点”金知元的前端在没有任何触碰下又站了起来，渐渐的想要更多。  
“哥求我”金韩彬索性把性器向外抽停在穴口不完全出去也没有了下文。金知元想抬起屁股去够，却怎么也弄不好。  
“求你了…韩彬求你…进来”  
“然后？”  
“然后…用力…插…插我”

金韩彬满意的揽住金知元的腰，把自己重新送进去，狠狠的操着勾引自己的兔子，从后面让金知元高潮后翻过身插进去继续操弄，金知元被身后的高潮弄得快要晕过去，又因为下身的刺激挣扎的睁开眼睛，手反射性地搂住金韩彬让他贴在自己身上，喘着气。  
“这次…我们一起”金韩彬也渐渐无法完整的说话，手握上金知元还硬着没有释放的下体，配合着自己的频率，直到两个人一前一后射了出来。

“好可惜，已经过了12点了”金韩彬一脸惋惜的摸着金知元出汗的脸，不想分开啊。  
“可惜什么？”金知元的嗓子哑哑的，神情却已经恢复了冷静。  
“恋爱模拟游戏，结束了呢”  
“太好了”  
“哥这么高兴，我可是不想结束，不想让哥走”  
“结束了就不用模拟了”  
“哥真无情”  
“呀，我是说不用模拟了，以后就是真的了”  
金韩彬一瞬间怀疑自己的耳朵，但马上就乐开了花，把金知元搂进怀里。  
“都做到这一步了，你小子还想拍屁股走人？”  
“我不走，打死我也不走！”金韩彬不管金知元的强烈抗拒捧着脸亲个没完。  
“哥和我恋爱一辈子吧！”  
“好”

end


End file.
